The Darkness of Love
by quinngirl117
Summary: This is about your favorite couples; Gwen and Duncan, Heather and Alejandra, Coutney, Scott, Sierra, Dawn, Justin, and my own character Danielle Duncan's sister. This is where these characters go back to your favorite island camp. This is based on after season 5 of All Stars. So beware this story contains spoilers. This is my first fanfic so please no haters. Lemons beware. R&R.
1. Intro

Intro

This year in Total Drama is Gwen, Duncan, Heather, Alejandra, Coutney, Scott, Sierra, Dawn, Justin, and Duncan's sister Danielle are in the only show that matters Total Drama.

Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine You guys are on my mind

You asked me what I wanted to be

And now I think the answer is plain to see

I want to be famous

I want to live close to the sun

Well, pack your bags cause I've already won.

Everything to prove nothing in my way I'll get there one day

Cause I want to be famous

Nanana'nanaana nana nana

I want to be, I want to be; I want to be famous

I want to be, I want to be, I want to be famous


	2. Chapter 1

Ch 1 (Duncan's pov)

I knew Gwen was mad. She and Courtney sat away from my sister and I. No one knew who Danielle was only that she's new. So she flirted with me to get Gwen jealous and it worked. "Hey Danielle can I talk to Duncan please." Danny nodded and kissed me on the cheek, which we would do either way because we are siblings, then she walked away to go nag Chef. "Look Duncan I'm sorry. I should have been nicer. Do you think we can be friends." I just got friendzoned hell no!

"Ya Gwen of course." Courtney sat next to Danielle and Gwen sat next me. My sister is such a flirt so it didn't surprise me when she started flirting with Courtney. She kept 'accidentally' rubbing Courtney's leg. She would flirt with anyone to get something. Courtney went on and on. Danny moved her hand up Courtney's skirt and she didn't even notice, which got Danny mad a little. Danny and her went off to go see the stars after that.

~(Danny's pov)~

"Wow it's so beautiful isn't it Dannielle." I nodded and sat closer.

"Ya they are Court." She smiled at me and looked back up. I brush my hand over her's and act like it wasn't on purpose. I moved my hand up her arm. She shivered and I took it off. I sat a little closer. I brushed my hand over her leg.

"It's cold outside maybe we should go in Danny."

"No it's fine. If we huddle closer to each other we'll be warm." I moved closer. She sighed and sat closer too. I put my arm around her waist and she smiled. Next I went and sat on her lap and played with her hair. "Is that better." She just smiled and nodded. She looked back up at the stars. I played with her hair some more. I moved closer to her on her lap. She just kept looking at the stars. "Do you want to see something more prettier. She looked at me and nodded. "Close your eyes and I'll show you." She closed her eyes. I took my shirt off and bra. "Keep them close and try to guess what I have you touch okay." She nodded. I took her hands and put it on my boobs.

"Wow it's so warm." I smiled.

"You keep your eyes close and I let you lick it okay." She looked confused but nodded. she did and smiled. I put her hands back on them. I let my hand slid down to her boobs, then her stomach, then under her shirt, and back up to her boobs. I slid my hand under her bra and rubbed. She looked shocked but kept her eyes closed. I took her shirt and bra off. I humped into her lap and she giggled. "Oh wow um Dannielle that's ooh." I slid her pants and underwear off and stuck my fingers there. I started to hump her. I kissed her and slid my tongue in with her mouth. "Oh wow Danny can I open my eyes now." I said yes and she did. She smiled. She slid her hand down my body. She humped back. We moved to her bed. After when she was sleeping I took her money, some elastics, and other things I could find and want of hers. I smiled and walked back out fully clothed.

"Hey Danny what did you do."

"Nothing just slept with Court, anywho I have to find another sucker by." Heather and Alejandra was making out. So I can't do any of them. Scott and Sierra had sex and now were fighting I could sleep with one of them but Dawn was the one comforting Scott and I didn't have sex with someone who was either taken or loved by someone else. I could do Sierra, but she was just too much crazy for me. My bro loved Gwen so that was a no no. I could do that Justin guy but he was too full of himself although so was I. "Hey Justin."

"Look Danielle I already know about you. You hook up with people, then steal their things, and then forget them. You use them and then abused them."

"Isn't that what you did in season 1?"

"Ya well I didn't resolve to hooking up and becoming a slut." That word stung. I had been called that before and the last time that happened Duncan punched the guy. It hurt a lot especially seeing how I didn't talk to him to use him. I actually like Justin he was so much like me. He used people, was hot, funny, caring, mean when necessary, great kisser so I heard, nice, and great with sex. Why would he say that to me. I let the tears fall something I never did in front of people, cry. I stood up and walked away without a sound. I cried myself to sleep near the lake.

"Hey Danny what's wrong." It was Duncan who woke me up. I told him what happened.


	3. Chapter 2 the first half

Chapter 2 the first half (Alejandra)

I was sitting on the grass with Heather in my arms making out with me. We were enemies in season 3 and halfway through season 4. She betrayed me in season 3 by me kissing her and she pushing me into a volcano because she wanted the money so bad. I forgiven her though later. Now we were dating once again. I felt her slid her tongue in my mouth. I slid my hand under her shirt. she slid her hand down to my more sensitive area. I moaned into the kiss and she smiled. "Let's take it to my bunk okay baby." We moved to my bunk. She pushed me down on the bed. She climbed on top of me. I thrusted into her. She humped back. It was a night of pure pleasure. I always loved Heather. I got more harder and faster. Heather just screamed my name out.


	4. Chapter 2 the second half

Chapter 2 the second half (Justin's pov)

I was walking to the cabins when Duncan shoved me against a tree. "Did you call my little sister a slut." He was yelling at me, but he was right I did. I saw Danielle behind him looking upset. I saw her cry last night but I thought she was faking. Her eyes were red and her face was puffy. It looked like she cried herself to sleep now I felt bad. I liked Danielle but when I heard what she does my first thought she's so much like me until I heard she sleeps with a bunch of people. I thought that was cruel and mean. I would never go that far. I liked her but also disliked her for what she became. She was a slut for what she did but I didn't want her to cry or worst tell Duncan on me. He punched me in the face. "Did you."

"Duncan stop don't hurt him he's right I am now let him go." She made Duncan let go of me and he stormed off. She looked down at me and then looked at her feet and walked off.

~(Danny's POV)~

I stopped Duncan only because I still liked Justin but he was mean, he was right, but still mean. "Hey baby." Courtney snuck up behind me and grabbed my waist and kissed my neck. She put her hands on my boobs and rubbed. I humped into her a little and smiled. I remembered what Justin had said and stopped. I wasn't into girls but I acted as though I was to get stuff from them. "Hey baby what's wrong." I felt her hand slowly move to my pants.

"Get off me Courtney go screw someone else I'm not in the mood." That shocked Courtney. She pulled back and kissed me. I pushed her back a little only to have her pull me back.

"What I thought you liked me."

"That was your fault you should know better than to hook up with the Blacks. Duncan and I don't like you get over it. I like guys and last night wasn't anything. Oh one more thing let go of me." I kicked her in the leg and she let go of me and fell to her knees. I walked away and went to eat breakfast. I sat across from Duncan and he sat next to Gwen, they are now going back out. Courtney sat next to Gwen on the other side and ignored me... good. Heather and Alejandra sat next to each other while Dawn and Scott sat across from them. Sierra sat alone. Justin did too. I got up and threw my stuff away.

I went and sat on the pier. "Hey baby I know you didn't mean it." I turned around and saw Courtney. I just ignored her. She pushed me in the water and held me under. I thought I was going to die. I saw someone else in the water at first I thought it was my brother but then I saw him. It was Justin. He pulled her off me. He grabbed her by the hair and through her on the beach.

"Don't you ever touch her again you hear Courtney, never." He pulled me out and helped me. "You okay Danielle, that's why you don't sleep with people only to use them." I knew he was right and I learned my lesson. She left and hid the rest of the day. I sat on the beach with Justin's shirt on. He said I need it because I was shivering. I was happy to have it. "Look I'm sorry for calling you a slut I thought you heard it so much that it wouldn't have bothered you."

"Well it did. I know I am one but I hate it. My mom was a hooker and my father was a dead beat. After Duncan and I were born my father left. My mom taught me all her tricks and raised Duncan better but then he did get my father's temper so he ended up in Juvie." He pulled me closer.

"I'm sorry." I leaned into his touch. He brushed my arm. And I smiled. He moved his hand up my arm and to my neck he pulled my hair to the other side. He kissed my neck gently. I tilted my head more so he could kiss me more but instead he pulled away and just held me. He was playing me like I did to others and I was letting him. I took his shirt off and pulled mine up a little to show my boobs the slightest bit and teased him. He moaned, a little quiet so I wouldn't hear but I still heard him. My shirt was short so when he pulled me back closer on him. I grabbed his hands and put them on my waist. I handed him back his shirt.

"I'm warmer now." He took and almost put it back on. "I'm warmer against your chest don't put that back on or I'll be cold again." He rolled his eyes and pulled me back against his chest. Rubbing my waist. He kissed my neck again and again. I told him to not stop, but I heard someone coming so he pulled away and let go of me so I was sitting next to him instead.

"Danny are you okay I heard what happened you okay." Leave it to my brother to be too late. I sighed and nodded. "Dude Justin we are so even. Thank you for helping Danny. Come on let's get you inside." I walked away with Justin walking behind us. He left and went into his cabin. Justin and I weren't even though... not yet. After I warmed up I found Justin outside on the grass. I sat next to him.

"Thank you Justin. Really thank you." I kissed him on the cheek and stood up. He grabbed my hand and pulled me back down.

"I can't do it anymore. I like you Danny let's stop teasing each other when it'll just end up the same as if I speed the end result up. I love you now just fucken kiss me already and let's fuck." He kissed me on the lips and it lasted a long time. He pulled me into his arms and sat me on his lap. I felt his hands move to my ass. He pushed me closer. We got so heated. In fact it ended up with just the two of us on the grass inside each other. My tounge in his mouth, his dick in my pussy.


	5. Chapter 3

chapter 3 (Justin's pov)

I was slammed against the tree once again. "Did you sleep with my sister. Look I said we were even not oh ya thanks go sleep with my sister."

"Duncan put him down." This time Duncan didn't back off. So Danny took drastic measures. She kicked him in the balls and he dropped. "Leave him alone Duncan." She came over to me. "Are you okay Justin." I nodded and she kissed me. "I'm sorry baby he's just grumpy." I looked over at Duncan and he was shocked. Danny kissed me a little more and moved her hand to my dick. She broke the kiss a little after and smiled. She turned back around and faced Duncan and told him what happened.

~ A few minutes later in the kitchen~

"Look Justin I didn't know. Look I was okay with my Sis sleeping with girls to get things but guys look I don't want to find out she got pregnant. If you're not just one of her hooks up but more than that, I'm fine but if I hear that you hurt her or get her pregnant I'm chopping your dick off got it." Man he's harsh but I shook my head. Danny laughed and kissed me. She went and sat on my lap. She moved her hand down to my dick while I moved my hand to her face and her boobs. "Get a room you two I don't want to see that." Duncan yelled behind us. She faced him and smiled. She gave me a lap dance and Duncan just turned bright red from anger. She laughed and grabbed my hand and we did get a room.


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 (Dawn's pov)

I walked over and found Scott sitting under the tree. "What's wrong Scott you're aura's messed up." I always talked like this. Scott looked up and smiled. I sat next to him.

"Oh it's nothing." No it was. I put my hand under his chin and turned his face so he was looking into my eyes. We became good friends after a while. He looked shocked but smiled. He moved in and kissed me. I was shock at first but then kissed him back. He pulled me onto his lap and kissed me on my neck. I rubbed my hands on his balls and humped into him. That was all it took for him to lose it. He ripped my clothes off and his. He humped and pumped into me. I yelled his name and he went faster and harder. I dugged my nails into his back. I loved Scott and always would. If only I knew I would get pregnant. "Oh Dawn oh god you're so not an angel like everyone thinks." He pushed harder. I screamed his name more.

"Oh god Scott. Oh harder harder. Oh god. Scott oh god. Oh give it to me with all you got. Oh god. Oh god Scott. Oh god." He moved harder and faster. It was heaven if only I knew what would come next I would have still done it with him but would have been more careful.


	7. Epiloge

~(No One's POV)~

Dawn died a few months later from giving birth to Scott's and her's baby girl Ryder. He married Courtney after and had Z their daughter until Courtney went mentally insane and tried to kill him so she was sent to an insane asylum. Gwen and Duncan lives next door to Scott and his two girls. Across the street is Cody's family. Heather and Alejandra's family lives right next door to Cody. Justin's and Danny's family lives next door to Gwen and Duncan. Then there's Sierra who lives next to Cody of course. She ended up having Scott's daughter Amy a year after they broke up. They are all friends now except Sierra isn't friends with any of them just their stalker.

The End


End file.
